1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to signal re-driver. More specifically, the disclosure relates to signal re-driver between a graphics processing unit and an external connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video can be transmitted from the graphics processing unit (GPU) of a system to an external connector on the outside of a PCB which allows video data to reach an external device. As the data rate of video standards increase, signal integrity becomes an increasingly significant problem to be addressed by system designers. One way to address diminished signal integrity is by re-driving or repeating the signal between the GPU and the external connector. Re-driving can remove distortion caused by system printed circuit board (PCB) traces and other internal connections.
Equalization and retiming based re-drivers can be used, but each has significant drawbacks. An equalization based re-driver can remove inter-symbol interference distortion caused by the channel from the GPU to the external connector, but is unable to remove other distortion such as random jitter and duty cycle distortion. A retiming based re-driver can clean up and re-shape video signals more thoroughly to address all distortion at any operation speed, but consumes significantly more power.